jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills [[Skill Tricks]] [[Synergies]] [[Complex Skills]] Untrained Skills: The following skills receive a -4 penalty if you have 0 ranks in the skill. Acrobatics, Administration, Arcana, Biology, Engineering, Geo, Hypnosis, Use Device Acrobatics '''Balance:''' May only move at 1/2 speed while balancing, failing a balance check by 5 or more results in falling. You lose your Dex Bonus to defense. Narrow Surface (20% height): DC 10 Very Narrow Surface (10% height): DC 15 Extremely Narrow Surface (5% height) DC 20 Lightly slippery (wet floor, etc.) DC 10 Sloped (less then 30°): DC 10 Sloped (less then 45°): DC 15 Avoid falling prone: DC 40 + BA EPIC Narrow Surface (less then 5% height) DC 30 Hair Thin: DC 60 Liquid: DC 90 + rounds Cloud: DC 120 + rounds Uneven Surface: DC 10 Unstable Surface: DC 15 Vehicle(smooth): DC 14 Vehicle(rough): DC 22 Vehicle(intense): DC 30 Tree Running(dense): DC 15 Tree Running(medium) DC 20 Tree Running(sparse) DC 30 Damaged: DC + 1/4 damage '''JUMP:''' Long Jump: DC = Distance (you land prone unless you exceed the DC by 5 or more; fail by less than 5 for a chance to grab edge) High Jump: DC = Distance x4 (vertical reach 8' for medium creatures; fail by less than 10 for a chance to grab edge) Hop Up: DC 10 Jump Down (no check): 1st die is non-lethal '''Ride:''' You take a -5 penalty on (ride) checks unless you have the Ride skill trick. If you fail any (ride) check by 10 or more, you fall off your mount. Mount/Dismount (swift action): DC 15 Mount/Dismount (move action): DC 0 Guide with Knees (swift action): DC 5 Stay in Saddle: DC 5 + damage Cover (move action): DC 15 Stand on Mount: DC 25 Stand on Galloping Mount: DC 30 '''Tumble:''' Avoid movement AOP: DC 10 + Opponents BA Move 10' as a swift action: DC 40 Stand as swift action: DC 30 Reduce falling damage: DC 15x each 10' 10' Climb: DC 30 Avoid AOP while standing: DC 10+Opponents BA Fall prone as a free action: DC 5 '''Juggle:''' -5 without Sleight of Hand skill trick. DC varies by number and type of objects. '''Modifiers:''' Light obstruction: +2 DC Heavy obstruction: +5 DC Slippery: +2 DC Very slippery: +5 DC Sloped (uneven): +2 DC Move full speed (balance, tumble): +5 DC Ride bareback: +5 DC Each enemy past this turn (tumble): +2 DC Retain dex to AC while balancing: +5 DC Each 10' of land speed below 30' (jumping): -6 Each extra 10' of land speed over 30' (jumping): +4 No running start (jumping): x2 DC (requires 1/2 base speed of distance) Wings (jumping): +4 Class Skill: *Barbarian *Bard *Fighter *Lurk *Monk *Psion [Kin, Nom] *Psychic Warrior *Ranger *Rogue *Wilder Administration Search Documents (1 round): DC = pages Search Documents (1 minute): DC = 1/4 pages Search Documents (carefully organized): DC = 1/2 Search Library (1 hour): DC = shelves Search Library (8 hours): DC = 1/4 shelves Search Library (carefully organized): DC = 1/2 Class Skill: *Bard *Cleric *Paladin *Rogue *Wizard Arcana Identify Common Item: DC = 1/100th GP value Identify Creature (Aberration, Construct, Dragon, Fey, Outsider, Undead): DC = 10 + HD (you take a -5 penalty against creatures not native to your plane without the Planar Comprehension skill trick) Identify Creature (Brute): DC = 15 + HD Know of Effect: DC 10 + Circle (you take a -5 penalty if you lack the appropriate Magic Familiarity or Psionic Familiarity skill trick). Class Skills: *Bard *Cleric *Favored *Psion [Sha] *Ranger *Sorcerer *Witch *Wizard Athletics (This skill is not used for jumping) Class Skill: *Barbarian *Bard *Druid *Favored *Fighter *Lurk *Monk *Paladin *Psion [Ego, Kin, Nom] *Psychic Warrior *Ranger *Rogue *Sorcerer *Wilder *Witch Biology Identify Creature (Beast, Brute, Dragon, Fey, Humanoid): DC = 10 + HD (you take a -5 penalty against creatures not native to your plane without the Planar Comprehension skill trick) Identify Creature (Aberration, Undead): DC = 15 + HD Class Skill: *Bard *Druid *Monk *Psion [Ego, Sha] *Ranger *Rogue *Shaman *Witch *Wizard Bluff Innuendo Transmission: DC 15 (you take a -5 penalty without the Innuendo skill trick) Innuendo Transmission (unfamiliar target): DC 20 Class Skill: *Bard *Lurk *Psion [Tel] *Rogue *Sorcerer *Wilder *Witch Combat Awareness Class Skill: *Barbarian *Bard *Fighter *Lurk *Monk *Paladin *Psion [Kin, Ego, See] *Ranger *Rogue Diplomacy Modify Target's attitude 1 step (toward self): DC = 10 + HD + Wis/Cha Modify Target's attitude 1 step (toward other present): DC = 15 + HD + Wis/Cha Modify Target's attitude 1 step (toward other, not present): DC = 25 + HD + Wis/Cha Class Skill: *Bard *Cleric *Favored *Fighter *Paladin *Psion [Tel] *Rogue *Witch Dweomer Class Skill: *Bard *Cleric *Druid *Favored *Sorcerer *Shaman *Witch *Wizard Engineering Identify Creature (Construct): DC = 15 + HD (you take a -5 penalty against creatures not native to your plane without the Planar Comprehension skill trick) Class Skill: *Bard *Lurk *Psion [Kin, Sha] *Ranger *Rogue *Wizard Escape Class Skill: *Bard *Lurk *Monk *Psion [Kin, Nom] *Psychic Warrior *Ranger *Rogue *Shaman *Wilder Geo Identify Creature (Beast, Outsider): DC = 15 + HD (you take a -5 penalty against creatures not native to your plane without the Planar Comprehension skill trick) Class Skill: *Bard *Cleric *Druid *Favored *Psion [Nom] *Ranger *Shaman *Sorcerer *Witch *Wizard Hypnosis Class Skill: *Bard *Lurk *Monk *Psion [Ego, Tel] *Psychic Warrior *Shaman *Wilder Listen Class Skill: *Barbarian *Bard *Druid *Favored *Lurk *Monk *Psion [See] *Ranger *Rogue *Shaman *Wilder Sense Motive Innuendo Reception: DC 15 (you take a -5 penalty without the Innuendo skill trick) Innuendo Reception (unfamiliar target): DC 20 Class Skill: *Bard *Cleric *Fighter *Monk *Paladin *Ranger *Rogue *Sorcerer Sociology Identify Creature (Dragon, Fey, Humanoid): DC = 15 + HD (you take a -5 penalty against creatures not native to your plane without the Planar Comprehension skill trick) Class Skill: *Bard *Cleric *Favored *Knight *Lurk *Paladin *Psion [Tel] *Ranger *Rogue *Wizard Spot Class Skill: *Bard *Druid *Favored *Fighter *Lurk *Monk *Psion [See] *Ranger *Rogue *Shaman *Wilder Stealth Class Skill: *Barbarian *Bard *Druid * Lurk *Monk *Ranger *Rogue *Wilder *Witch Survival Class Skill: *Barbarian *Bard *Druid * Psion [Nom, Ego] *Ranger *Rogue *Shaman *Witch Use Device Class Skill: *Bard *Lurk *Psion [Sha] *Psychic Warrior *Rogue *Sorcerer *Wilder Skill Tricks